User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Freddy vs Jason 2- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2 Premier
FINALLY. I've been waiting FOREVER to get this battle out. Anyways, today we begin the second season of the Epic Rat Battles of Horror. I've been working on this one since early July and I've finally completed it, along with the help of Firebrand795 who helped by contributing two verses as a suprise character that you guys are going to have to wait to find out because I'm not putting said character in the cast nor in this description. Point aside, special thanks to J1Coupe - You all know who he is, for the kickass title cards which I think he's going to be making for the rest of Season 2, and I'm personally way too excited about that, and to Dean642 for suggesting this, even if he spelt Voorhees wrong. Also, you should probably know that this battle contains three instrumentals- So be ready to switch when the time comes. Without further adu, the premier is here-Freddy Krueger, the dream haunting Nightmare from Elm Street, goes toe-to-toe with Jason Voorhees, the masked murderer from Camp Crystal Lake who for some reason will not stay dead. These two are battling again, so let's get right to it. (This is my first attempt at good formatting, let me know how I did <3) Cast Freddy Krueger- NicePeter Jason- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Spooky Title Cards Announcer: (0:16) EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORRORRRR... VS! ... 2! BEGIN! The Battle Jason: (0:32) Jason Lives! ‘Bout to drop a bitch and kick the shit Out of a sick prick who gets his powers from little kids! I’ll stick my hand into your stomach and steal your soul if there’s still a doubt! We’ve already fought before and we all know how THAT turned out! Rockin’ a torn Christmas sweater and skin that’s diseased, Pratically just Jeff the Killer with a face made of Swiss Cheese! It’s clear to me that Pamela’s not the only one who lost her head, ‘Cause you’re insane if you think you can kill me and keep me dead, Won’t break a sweat to slit your neck, everyone knows who’s the best! The fucking military couldn’t stop me, yet you think you’re a threat? It’s Camp Crystal Clear to me who’s gonna win, I’ll tear your skin, Stop taking those kids to your van and let the fun REALLY begin!.. (The beat slows down as Krueger slowly looks up at Jason. Second beat.) Freddy: (0:23) ' One, two, Freddy’s coming for you! This lumpy headed fool has got a screw loose! It’s gonna take more than a bolt of lightning to save you when I’m through! I’m known as the Springwood Slasher, this mics like your life, I’ll kill this! Challenge me to Round 2? You’re crazy! I spit as sick as your mental illness! My series is considered classic horror and I’m the one who crowned it, And I’ve got the massive flow like the lake that you were drowned in! I make deals with dream demons, and you’re going to be the one to see, That your zombie-undead shit ain’t fooling me, you’re not even spooky, Your raps are almost as ridiculous as your more recent movies, When you came back to life on a boat, that’s when shit was getting goofy! Jason, look who you're facing, for laying the smack on zombie hacks I have a nack, Call me Jeff the Killer, I guess that makes you the Jock version of Rebecca Black '''Jason: (1:04) ' Quit it with the gimmick, you're finished, you won't win this! I'm Craven to put you to an end, There will be another blood fountain on this day- But it won't be coming from Glen '''Freddy: (1:10) You don't want to step to me, I'll Roy Burn you until you simply cease to be! It's a New Beginning- 'Cause you weren't even in Friday the 13th part three! Jason: (1:18) ' I've got the Body and the Brain, you've got plastic knives for hands, you aren't dangerous! I don't give a damn if you claim to be a God, I'm your atheist! '''Freddy: (1:26) ' I'm a superior rapper, I'm faster, you're a disaster, but I'm the master, hear my laughter! A New Blood will be spilled, it's your Final Friday, Jason- Welcome to the Last Chapter! '''(As Freddy says his last line, the scene fades out to an open field, huge moon in the background as Jason and Freddy prepare to face off. Right before they brace their weapons, the sound of a chainsaw is heard as Freddy and Jason jolt to quickly look behind them, startled.) Third beat (0:24) (The chainsaw revving continues as a shadowy figure steps onto the hill to reveal... Ash Williams!) Ash Williams: You guys think you're the masters of terror? Please, compared to what I've seen you're mediocre I've met scarier folks than the likes of you in Poker, I'll toss you like a pair of jokers! Freddy here's a Dream Demon? Well I'll be your Nightmare on Elm Street Rip you up like it's your Mortal Kombat, and like in that you can't compete Jason can Go to Hell, the same Hell I've fought the armies of, you fake I'll cut you up with your own machete and leave your body in Crystal Lake! Now Hail to the King, or get a Face full of Boomstick, I've killed scarier zombies than you lot Thank you for shopping at Ass Whoopings Are Us, this wasn't the first beating from me you guys bought! Freddy & Jason: ''' Look who joined us! It's the freak with no friends whos life has been thrown off-course! I don't waste time battling punks like you, so run on back to the Bro-Force So we'll work together to turn you into Ash, so you can skip asking "Who Won" Keep your Nerf Gun, we'll give you a hand cause it looks like you could use one! Jason is right, you're fucked up kid, And we're about to see you through! If you wanted to stand a chance against us, You should've brought Pikachu Duke Nukem's got no place in horror, so let the real men fight and run back to your fantasy, Or kid, We'll leave you more traumitized then when those deadites kill your family! '''Ash Williams: So, you two really need to gang up on me? Groovy, I'll take both of you down I got enough bullets for both of you, even my evil side could tell you I'm the best around I like your sweater Wolverine, haven't seen you since the barbecue, as always I'll do the cooking And I see you're working with tall dark and ugly, with a face a mother could love from looking. You say I'm Duke Nukem? Well I can kick your ass Forever, and no bubblegum is gonna be needed for me No Regeneration when I beat you Evil Dead degenerates, killing you guys is priceless, so I'll do it for free I got sick rhymes against these thick headed pricks, I'm looking slick giving your asses a quick kick Dealing with you dicks, and getting the chicks. Hit the bricks, or say hello to my boomstick! *'The battle cuts to black at the sound of a shotgun' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEE! EPIC RAT! (Gunshots litter the logo) BATTLES OF HORRORRRRRR! Poll and Outro Who won? Freddy and Jason Ash Williams Who won, just between the two? Freddy Jason More Battles Category:Blog posts